shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shipping Wiki:Featured Articles/December 2015
Zelink is a Het ship between Link and Zelda in the The Legend of Zelda series. It can apply to any game since Zelda appears in most of the Zelda games. This ship can be applied to all games or a single game due to there being multiple incarnations of Link and Zelda. Zelink can also refer to the ship between Link and Sheik or Tetra as both are alternate identities of Princess Zelda. Canon The Legend of Zelda Ganon leads an army of evil to Hyrule and gathers the Triforce of Power. He seeks the Triforce of Wisdom that Princess Zelda has so she scatters it into eight fragments before he imprisons her. She sent her maid Impa to find the hero to save her which ended up being Link. Link gathered the eight fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom. He managed to defeat Ganon and save Zelda. Adventure of Link A few years have passed since Link's defeat of Ganon and he noticed an imprint of the Triforce of Courage on his hand. Impa told Link the story of the original Princess Zelda who was placed into a deep slumber by an evil wizard. She explained to him that he must go to six palaces to place crystals and then defeat an evil in the Great Palace while avoiding minions of Ganon who were attempting to revive him. Link succeeds in awakening Zelda who gives him a kiss afterwards. A Link to the Past and Link's Awakening On a stormy night, after the other six maidens were sent into the Dark World and the King of Hyrule was murdered, Princess Zelda had been imprisoned. She woke Link up by sending him a telepathic message and asked him to go to Hyrule Castle and save her. Zelda tells him how to sneak into the castle and he eventually saved her from her prison cell. Link manages to take Zelda to the sanctuary by escaping through a secret passage. He leaves her there as she would be safe while he goes to retrieve the Master Sword. However, once Link obtains the Master Sword, Zelda is captured by Agahnim and calls for Link. He arrives just in time to see him send her into the Dark World. Zelda is imprisoned inside of a crystal inside of Turtle Rock and is saved by Link way later. She and the other six maidens help him enter Ganon's Tower. After Link manages to save the world, he sets out on another adventure. He rides on a ship somewhere in the sea but is caught in a vicious storm and is shipwrecked. Link later wakes up in the house of a girl who found him on the beach and saved him. He refers to her as Zelda but the girl corrects him and tell him that her name is Marin. Link did not get to see Zelda or hear from her at all after that as he was stranded on Koholint Island. Read More...